Spring
by Mitocondria
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un joven Omega que fue vendido a una familia rica como sirviente y para atender cada una de las necesidades del próximo jefe de la familia, el Alfa Viktor Nikiforov.
1. Chapter 1

Sus pasos eran rápidos y cargados de enojo. Las redondeadas mejillas encendidas en carmín, manos forradas en guantes blancos formando puños, ni si quiera prestó atención a sus uñas que dolían y a las amargas lágrimas que quieran escapar por sus ojos color chocolate.

Estaba molesto, el pecho repleto de sentimientos negativos, burbujas de enojo en su garganta que querían salir en forma de llanto y su omega desesperado liberando un aroma cargado de tristeza. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir todo esto, era raro ya que por su personalidad algo tímida y retraida le era difícil pero en este momento nada le importaba con solo recordar lo acontecido hace unas horas atrás todo se intensificaba.

 _Yuuri Katsuki se preguntó como es que llegó a ese lugar, sus orbes analizaron todo el espacio. Un salón mediano iluminado por grandes candelabros con cristales colgando de ellos y pisos brillantes color caoba donde era capaz de ver su pálido reflejo, paredes blancas inmaculadas decoradas con cuadros extravagantes y diseños color oro recorriendo los pilares en cada esquina del lugar. Ni una sola ventana._

 _Un peso se instaló en su estómago por no saber donde se encontraba y que tenían planeado hacer con el, sus piernas temblorosas como si en cualquier momento sederian, todo eso aumentando por las alrededor de quince personas que mantenían encerradas en el salon. Los aromas mezclándose creando una sinfonía de terror, bañados en desesperación y angustia. Sabía que pensaban y no solo por las feromonas que liberaban, después de todo ellos eran la raza débil._

 _Omegas._

 _Se abrazó a si mismo, todo su ser frágil, el nudo que tenía en el estómago no quería desaparecer, el corazón latiendo de manera deseperada pero aún asi no dejó que nada de aquéllo lo dominará si quería mantenerse entero debía ser inteligente y canalizar las emociones._

 _Su mirada cubierta por lentes se enfocó en la puerta francesa color rojo oscuro en frente suyo, ruidos de pasos acercándose encendiendo todas sus alarmas, chillidos de los otros omegas aumentando, la tensión era demasiada pero llegó a su máximo cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por dos Alfas vestidos de trajes completamente negros, uno en cada extremo._

 _Todos observando con la respiración atascada en sus pulmones, como hacían una leve reverencia hacía la mujer un poco mayor que entraba con porte elegante y Yuuri reconoció de inmediato esa esencia._

 _Una Alfa._

 _Vestida con un traje negro de dos piezas y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, demasiado alta debía alzar la vista para ver su rostro. Cabello atado fuertemente en forma de bollo, pómulos altos y sus ojos color verde lima examinando de forma rígida, frunciendo el ceño por la esencia y reacción de todos en el lugar._

 _Enfocó aquellos ojos verdes en el, provocando que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda. Los latidos casi desgarrando los músculos de su pecho cuando la mujer se acercaba a la esquina más alejada de todos, donde intentaba desaparecer._

 _Sus ojos chocolates expandiéndose cuando el sonido de los tacones se detuvo a cuatro pasos de el. No fue capaz de evitar el reflejo de bajar la cabeza cuando la Alfa metió su fina mano al bolsillo de la chaquetilla sacando una libreta electrónica, ignoro la risilla burlona que le dedicó mientras tenía su vista en el piso y mordida sus labios con nerviosismo dejándolos color granada._

 _-Yuuri Katsuki, veinte años de edad- pronunció la mujer. Su cuello dolió por lo rápido que levantó la cabeza, su pequeña boca rosa formando una pequeña "o" por la impresión._

 _-¿C-Cómo sabé mi nombre?- fue capaz de articular con la voz temblorosa, sentía su garganta arder por la falta de líquido y sus labios secos. Aún así no recibió respuesta solo le ignoró y le prestó atención a los datos en el aparato._

 _-Japonés, Omega- siguió con un inglés un poco tosco que se combinaba con un acento extraño, le miró con un brillo de interés en aquellos bosques claros -Pasó demasiado tiempo desde que llegó un extranjero._

 _Mordió sus labios, eso era verdad desde que estaba en el salón se dio cuenta que era el único extranjero, los rasgos asiáticos eran demasiado notorios, el cabello negro y los ojos cafés, mientras que el resto de los Omegas eran rubios o castaños._

 _La mujer se alejó con pasos de depredador hasta llegar al centro del salón donde alzó su mirada para conectarla con cada uno de los temblorosos Omegas._

 _-Mi nombre es Lilia Baranovskaya, encargada de la servidumbre de la mansión Nikiforov- dijo con voz potente y mirada endurecida, dando a entender que no permitiría ninguna interrupción-Desde hoy pertenecen a la familia Nikiforov y aquí las órdenes lo son todo._

 _Tajante y letal. Jadeos desesperados se escucharon por toda la sala la tensión aumentando tras lo dicho, lloriqueos y súplicas que los dejarán marchar. Yuuri solo podía observar como todo aquéllo ocurría, estaba en shock no sentía nada, los ojos opacos tras la noticia y su alma saliendo de su cuerpo. Aunque en su mente maldecia a todos._

 _-¡Silencio!- el mandato de la Alfa los dejó a todos en silencio de inmediato, mirada sombría y la esencia a dominación saliendo de ella como olas, creando terror -Olvidarán lo que fueron y llevarán a cabo cada orden que sea dicha o serán castigados. Son Omegas deben obedecer._

 _La mujer dio la vuelta para dejar el lugar no sin antes darle una mirada que no sabía como descifrar. Casi soltó un suspiró de alivio cuando salió del salón si no fuera por dieciséis betas que entraron casi de inmediato, con trajes simples al igual que los dos alfas a pesar de ser mujeres._

 _Todos los Omegas fueron separados viviendo solos su agonía pero a Yuuri le daba igual debía salir de aquí como sea._

 _Dos mujeres jóvenes llegaron hasta el , una le tomó el brazo de manera brusca obligándole a caminar, la otra iba detrás de ellos en caso que el omega intentará escapar. Era casi arrastrado por los pasillos todos diferentes al otro, el vientre revuelto por las emociones y un dolor punzante en la cabeza._

 _"Dejará una marca" pensó al sentir el agarre doloroso de la beta en su brazo como si quisiera sacarlo de cuajo._

 _El pasillo color borgoña se encontraba desierto, la extrañeza dominando sus pensamientos, ningún tipo de decoración en las paredes o rastro de otros Omegas. Sólo ellos estaban ahi, se detuvieron frente a una puerta negra donde ingresaron._

 _Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, la habitación era inmensa la pared de fondo de color azul profundo donde estaba apoyado el gran respaldo de la cama, hecho con madera de roble negro , un hermoso candelabro colgado del alto techo, cristales reflejando la luz artificial y otra que entraba por las ventanas._

 _"¿Ventanas?" había olvidado aquéllo. Si solo mirara por aquellas grandes aperturas cubiertas por blancas cortinas casi transparentes, tenía que dar unos pasos rodeando el pequeño mueble para llegar a ellas así sería capaz de tener una idea donde estaba pero todo eso fue cortado cuando una de las betas gruño tomandolo de la mano y guiandole._

 _-Maldito omega- dijo con voz teñida de enojo mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la tierna carne de su mano dejando feas marcas rojizas que pasarían a morado pálido._

 _La otra que les seguía soltó una risilla burlona, lanzándo dagas hacia su persona con la mirada, las dos eran lindas con sus cabellos castaños claros perfectamente atados en una coleta y sus ojos azules, todo perfecto pero sus personalidades eran un asco._

 _De un empujón lo obligaron a entrar al inmaculado baño de mármol hasta llevarlo a una gran bañera, ni si quiera se concentró cuando comenzaron a llenar la tina con agua o cuando la otra beta lo estaba desvistiendo de forma brusca casi salvaje._

 _El gran ventanal que se encontraba frente a la bañera dejando entrar los rayos solares, iluminando el lugar pero dejando al omega en estado de desconexión. Sus pozos chocolates perdiéndose en el vasto terreno verde hasta llegar a frondosos árboles de diferentes tonalidades que formaban una especie de bosque secreto._

 _"¿Dónde estoy?" esa era la gran duda que estaba en su mente "¿Porqué me sucede esto?"_

 _Por que eres Omega._

 _Los Omegas son mercancía._

 _Una voz en su cabeza repitiendo aquéllo como una mantra. Lágrimas amargas querían salir de sus ojos pero debía calmarse, sintió dolor en su hombro las uñas rompiendo la suave piel, miró con terror a la beta enfrente suyo._

 _-Entra en la bañera- le ordenó la chica con altaneria y asco. Tragó la tristeza que estaba obstruyendo su garganta entrando a la fría agua, los dedos de sus pies se contrayeron por el cambio de temperatura y la piel erizandose._

 _\- Es raro ver un Omega extranjero y aún más si es uno con rasgos asiáticos- dijo la otra un poco más alta, se encontraba un alejada con una gran caja gris en las manos - Pero de seguro se olvidarán pronto de ti quitándote todos los privilegios ¿No es asi, Omega?._

 _Las dos rieron como si fuera una gran broma lo dicho, la más baja lavaba su cabello de manera salvaje, unas firmes manos pasaban por su cuero cabelludo y un jadeo tembloroso salió de sus labios cuando fue jalado del cabello haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara._

 _-Responde a las preguntas, Omega- cada palabra saliendo como insulto. Entrecerro los cristalizados ojos por el dolor cuando la presión en su cabeza aumento._

 _\- L-Lo siento- la voz salió pequeña y frágil, como el sonido lastimero de un cachorro maltratado. Quería desaparecer, volverse pequeño y que nadie le hablará._

 _Rieron satisfechas por su cometido. Cuando el baño finalizó fue rociado por polvos los cuales ayudaban a ocultar un poco su aroma y peinaron de manera salvaje sus cabellos dejándolos hacia atrás. Las uñas de sus delgadas manos fueron cortadas demasiado dejándolas rojizas como si en cualquier momento comenzarían a sangrar. La chica un poco más alta se acercó con la caja gris en sus manos, sacando de ella un traje._

 _Una camisa blanca almidonada fue puesta en sus hombros, abrochando los botones sintiéndose rígido, la corbata de seda color gris fue amarrada en un apretado nudo Windsor adornada por un alfiler de corbata con la punta perleada. Los pantalones negros de corte clásico fueron subiendo por sus torneadas piernas introduciendo la camisa dentro, el chaleco abrochado de manera cruzada y por último el frac con una cola un poco larga ajustándose a su delicada cintura, enmarcando su figura. Calcetines negros delgados y zapatos brillantes del mismo color, los guantes blancos enfundaron sus manos sacando gemidos de dolor por el daño a los dedos._

 _Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del ventanal. No tuvo ninguna reacción, sentía como era un muñeco de trapo con el cual podían hacer lo que quisieran, escucho las risa que ocultaban las betas detrás de sus manos._

 _Y pensó en la suerte que tenían, ser simplemente alguien neutro que no se dejaban guiar por sus instintos, no depender de un Alfa o sentir un celo el cual le quemaba por dentro pidiendo algo que no deseaba. Ver miradas vacías en aquellos que la vida solo dio abusos y dolor. Fragmentos de desesperación enterrados en su ser al rojo vivo._

 _-Omega- le llamó la beta pequeña con mueca de desagrado, una pastilla color verde oscuro se encontraba en la pálida mano y un vaso de cristal en la otra. Ya sabía de que se trataba._

 _Supresores._

 _Era la primera vez que soltaba un suspiró de alivio desde que estaba aqui, al menos así sería capaz de ocultar su aroma y evitar que algún Alfa lo notara. Caminó unos cortos pasos hasta la chica cogiendo la pastilla y tomandola pero sin esperarlo el vaso fue presionado en su boca chocando con sus dientes, un poco de agua entró entró entre sus labios mezclándose con un poco de sangre. Las miró con ojos llorosos._

 _-Eres lindo pero no lo suficiente- destacó la más alta, palabras hirientes saliendo de esos labios acolchados, cruzó los brazos y le sonrió con altaneria - La señorita Baranovskaya te espera en el jardín de rosas, suerte tratando de encontrarlo._

 _-De seguro te castigará por llegar tarde- agregó la otra mientras salían del baño , el eco de sus carcajadas en la cabeza del japonés._

Todo eso aún estaba en su cabeza, demasiado fresco. Seguía un camino sin rumbo por aquel pasillo que parecía no tener fin las paredes azules oscuras adornadas por cuadros de paisajes y la alfrombra gris con diseños negros.

Se detuvo enfrente de uno de los grandes ventanales. No le importó si sus guantes se ensucian, la sangre ya había hecho estragos en las punta de los dedos, la tela blanca absorbiendo el líquido carmín así que sólo sacó el seguro y abrió el ventanal dejando que la brisa moviera un poco sus cabellos.

El cielo completamente despejado y el vasto manto verde parecían no tener fin, sintió una presión en su pecho y en el puente de su pequeña nariz, síntomas de sacar todo llorando y pensamientos rodeando su cabeza.

 _"Dicen que hay mucha felicidad en este mundo ¿Verdad?"_ pensó y se preguntaba si algún día podría ser feliz. Ser capaz de sentir la calidez y adrenalina de querer una persona.

Dedicar lo poco que tiene.

Aunque el mundo insista en ponerle una corona de espinas, detruyendo los fragmentos de esperanza y tratando de herirlo con cada palabra, quería encontrar aquella persona que comparta su soledad y dolor.

Un amor que florece igual que una rosa.

Sentir su corazón completo y entregarse a el.

Mordió sus labios tratando de contener el llanto, miró hacía bajo. Jardines de rosas rojas rodeando una gran fuente. Los rosales moviéndose en dirección del viento, el sol demasiado brillante.

Abrió sus pozos color chocolates sorprendido cuando sintió algo húmedo a través de la tela de sus guantes, retiró su mano de inmediato y inclinó su vista hacía abajo enfocándose un perro.

El animal tenía unos curiosos ojos negros y el cabello marrón rizado, se veía inofensivo y juguetón. Aún así con cautela se arrodilló en el piso para estar a la altura del animal pero antes de tocarlo el can volvió a lamer la punta de sus dedos donde la sangre se acumulaba.

Sy rostro fue dominado por un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza, vergüenza de si mismo por ser débil y no ser capaz de nada. Y justo ahora se sentía consolado por un animal que lamia sus heridas.

-¡Makkachin!- escuchó el grito de una voz grave y el sonido de pasos rápidos acercándose. No reaccionó solo se quedo ahi, mil pensamientos pasando por su cabeza.

 _"Eres un desconocido y Omega"_

 _"Un omega que esta vagando solo por una casa que no es la suya"_

Casi soltó un chillido de terror cuando vio unos zapatos negros brillantes. Un escalofrío de terror recoriendole la espalda y el aroma entrando por sus fosas nasales, cada respiración aumentando su miedo.

Un Alfa.

Una esencia de poder rodeando el lugar

La sangre abandonando su rostro y el cuerpo tembloroso mientras subía lentamente la mirada, desde sus zapatos y después recorriendo aquel cuerpo vestido por un traje gris obscuro pasando por su pecho.

Hasta que conectó sus abismos marrones con esos cristales color cielo, un cabello corto plateado y el flequillo que caía perezoso.

Una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

-Oh...Encontraste algo realmente interesante, Makkachin- la voz grave pronunció con interés, ojos curiosos analizandolo.

Yuuri tembló.

* * *

Holaa esta idea me llegó cuando temblaba en mi país jskdmdkd soy de Chile algo así es común aquí pero dejando eso de lado

Espero que les guste esta historia, sé que el cap esta aburrido pero es un tipo de introducción por así decirlo:(

Pueden pasar por mis otras historias de yuri on ice: leave, savoir y heartbreaker.

Gracias si llegaron hasta acá, belles personnes.

Ciao, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

No era capaz de evitar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, la presencia de aquel alfa era demasiado abrumadora, aquellos zafiros curiosos observandole. Las rodillas protestando temblorosa cuando por fin se puso de pie, ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

 _"Eres un estúpido..."_ se regañaba mentalmente. Después de todo era un desconocido vagando por un lugar que no identificaba, sentía los latidos desesperados de su corazón y la respiración pesada.

Tenía el cuerpo rígido un peso sobre los hombros que lo dejaban como piedra, el extraño solo se dedicaba a verlo, analizarlo como si fuera un espécimen.

-Que extraño no puedo percibir tú aroma- Yuuri contuvo la respiración cuando le escuchó hablar, la voz profunda viajando por cada fibra de su ser provocándole miedo. El peliplateado mirándole con un puchero de decepción ignorando las reacciones del más pequeño.

Las palabras fueron analizadas en el asustado cerebro del Omega.

 _"El supresor y los polvos"_ recordó vagamente lo sucedido con las betas, surgieron efecto. Después de todo la persona delante suyo no era capaz de percibir su esencia Omega, casi soltó un suspiró de alivio.

-¿Puedo ver tus manos?- preguntó con curiosidad, la mirada cristalina fija en el tembloroso cuerpo.

Casi.

Yuuri intercambio miradas desde el can que se encontraba sentado en sus cuartos traseros, hasta el hombre extraño. Se quedó estático no sabía que hacer si veía la sangre se metería en problemas aunque no fuera su culpa, bajo la mirada observando la punta de sus zapatos y mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Después de todo quien le creería a un Omega.

Escuchó suaves pasos acercándose a el, de forma torpe retrocedió aún con las manos escondidas en la espalda, quería escapar de esa mirada inquisidora pero una suave respiración en su oreja derecha lo hizo detener.

-Por favor...- las suaves palabras recorriendo su oído, enviando alarmas por todo el cuerpo, los pulmones expandiéndose por las emociones descontroladas. Sus orbes chocolate abiertas en par, no podía desobedecer.

Lentamente fue dejando las manos a la vista mientras el alfa se alejaba un poco dándole espacio. Los guantes de un blanco inmaculado se encontraban manchados, con líquido carmín adornando cada punta de los delicados dedos. No era capaz de mirar la reacción del alfa, dedicándose a mirar el piso.

 _"Me castigará"_ pensó, mordió fuertemente su labio cuando sintió el toque de esas manos ligeramente más grandes sobre las suyas. Los guantes fueron retirados de manera amable pero aún asi el dolor se hizo presente por la sangre que comenzaba a secar.

Levantó un poco la vista fijando su mirada café en el rostro del desconocido, contuvo la respiración. El alfa observaba las heridas sin expresión alguna, zafiros opacos analizando dedo por dedo el daño.

 _"Este es mi fin..."_ Yuuri quería morir en ese instante, el terror expandiéndose por su mente como un virus.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- la pregunta fue hecha de manera lúgubre, el tono dictando la verdad, el viento que ingresaba por el ventanal moviendo el cabello plateado dándole un toque peligroso.

Una burbuja de angustia subía por su garganta desgarrandola, fue un idiota no prestó atención a sus manos ya dañadas por las betas y el se encargo de hacer un desastre. Le miro directo a los ojos, respondiendo.

-F-Fue mi culpa- habló por primera vez, la voz salió frágil y pequeña, le sonrió de forma temblorosa para ser más convincente.

Contuvo un pequeño gemido de miedo que quería escapar cuando observó como arqueba una perfecta ceja plateada, los labios acolchados fruncidos en signo de disconformidad.

-¿Quién fue?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con voz potente pero al mismo tiempo amable, no permitiendo objeción o mentira.

-U-Unas betas- respondió con voz estrangulada no se sentía capaz de mentirle aunque fuera un desconocido -l-lo siento pero ¿Podrías decirme el camino al jardín de rosas?-

Cambió inmediatamente el tema al ver enojo brillando en los ojos azules no queriendo ser víctima de ello, devolviendo así la mirada curiosa y una sonrisa despreocupada al rostro del más alto.

-Por supuesto, sígueme- le respondió feliz, los guantes fueron devueltos y aunque estuvieran manchados con su sangre los volvió a poner de nuevo, bajo la atenta mirada del alfa.

Lo vio avanzar dándole la espalda le siguió junto con el lindo perro que iba moviendo la esponjosa cola a su costado. Bajando escaleras de madera negra pulida, pasando diferentes pasillos sin dejar de mirar la espalda del peliplateado, el cabello corto con la aparente suave piel de su nuca y la chaqueta del traje que parecía ser hecho a la medida.

 _"Ni si quiera preguntó mi nombre o que hacia vagando por los pasillos..."_ dudas navegando por la mente del japonés, le extrañaba la manera en que actuaba aquella persona, además no parecía empleado con las ropas que vestía.

 _"No estés relajado, es un Alfa"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda estaba olvidando que estaba en la presencia de un Alfa, aunque el aroma demostrará poder su actitud estaba demasiado lejana a ello.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta francesa a través de los cristales era capaz de distinguirse rosas rojas y extensiones de verde pasto recordando lo dicho por las betas

 _"La señorita Baranovskaya te espera en el jardín de rosas, suerte tratando de encontrarlo"_

 _"De seguro te castigará por llegar tarde"_

Tembló, demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que las betas la dijeron aquello. Sería castigado y no sabía de que manera, sintió un toque en su pierna y ahi se encontraba el can dándole una especie de apoyo le sonrió a pesar del nudo que tenía en el bajo vientre.

Escuchó un sonido estrangulado y miró al desconocido que les sonreía, como si fuera un reflejo bajo el rostro avergonzado mientras las puertas eran abiertas de par en par, el primero en salir fue el alfa y tuvo el impulso de seguirlo.

El suave viento golpeó su nivea tez, los orbes chocolate viejando por todo el lugar impresionado. Largas columnas de rosas tan rojas como la sangre se encontraban a cada lado del camino de piedra rodeando una fuente de agua, los suaves rayos del sol reflejados en la cristalina agua.

A medida que se acercaban a la fuente fue capaz de distinguir a la Alfa que se encontraba de pie al lado de una elegante mesa de cristal con un asiento azulado.

-¡Lilia!- escuchó decir al alfa con voz alegre y una sonrisa cuando quedaron frente a frente -Posmotrite, chto ya nashel, eto ochen' krasivo ¿Razve eto ne tak? [Mira lo que encontré, es muy hermoso ¿No es asi?]

El alma se fue a sus pies, no entendiendo que decía aquella persona y aún peor cuando vio el ceño fruncido en el rígido rostro de la mujer.

 _"¿Le contó sobre mis manos o es por que llegué tarde?"_ No era capaz de pensar en alguna de esas posibilidades, su cuerpo estaba completamente petrificado una fina capa de sudor frío cubriendo su frente. Tembló cuando esos ojos verde lima de enfocaron en el, como la mirada de un halcón.

-No yeshche boleye vazhno ¿Chto eto? [Pero aún más importante ¿Que es?] - distinguió la duda a pesar del idioma que hablaba el extraño, ojos azules centellando hacia el pelinegro.

-De eso hablaremos ahora, Viktor- dio a entender Lilia con voz suave -Toma asiento.

"Así que se llama Viktor..." pensó mientras lo vio tomar asiento, sonrisas enviadas hacia el, cosa que lo ponía nervioso al ser aquel un Alfa.

Recién fue capaz de percibir los elementos que se encontraban sobre la delicada mesa de cristal, platos de niveles* y brillantes bandejas de plata repletas de dulces, desde macaroons* hasta los más finos pasteles, el té servido en fina porcelana con diseños.

-Rasskazhi mne vse o nem [Dime todo sobre él]- Lo escuchó hablar en ese desconocido idioma nuevamente, aquellas pálidas manos tomando la fina taza y bebiendo la infusión.

-Katsuki Yuuri, japonés- comenzó a decir nuevamente su información Lilia con voz potente, el traje negro dándole un toque sofisticado -Veinte años de edad.

\- Yuuri Katsuki- pronunció, saboreando el nombre vio al pelinegro dar un respingo, grandes ojos chocolate conectándose con los suyos y una pequeña boca rosa un poco entreabierta por la impresión, no evitó la sonrisa coqueta que se posó en su rostro.

 _"Se ve frágil"_ fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al ver ese cuerpo delgado, el traje de mayordomo enmarcando su figura y esos expresivos ojos cafés, cabello negro sedoso deseaba pasar sus dedos entre aquellas hebras.

-¿Kakova vasha kategoriya? [¿Cual es su categoría?]- preguntó otra vez, su aroma era sutil casi rozando lo inexistente pero no lo suficiente para ser un beta, fijó sus ojos azules en Lilia quien parecía dudar en darle una respuesta.

-Omega- la Alfa dio la respuesta entre dientes conociendo el actuar de Viktor. Miró al Omega extranjero y sintió empatía por él.

El sonido de una taza chocando contra un fino platillo llamó la atención incluso de Makkachin que se encontraba dormitando a los pies del pelinegro.

-Omega japonés- los cristales azulados abriéndose impresionados, toda su atención fue enfocadaen el tembloroso pelinegro quien le miraba con temor por saber a que casta pertenecía.

La cantidad de Omegas japoneses era mínima ya que en su mayoría ese país se encontraba habitado por betas, dejando posibilidades casi inexistentes de encontrar aquella categoría. Por todo ello eran demasiado valorados si aparecía uno el mercado negro entraba en acción.

Una sonrisa iluminando el rostro del alfa, sentía la emoción recorriendole el pecho y la curiosidad sembrada en su cabeza. Maravillado y desilusionado, lo primero por estar en presencia del Omega que parecía querer desaparecer, lo segundo por no ser capaz de sentir su esencia.

Preguntándose si sería como aquella esencia empalagosa, demasiado floral como el resto de los Omegas que hacia crispar su nariz. Todos se acercaban intentando seducirlo con sus aromas y actitudes rígidas, provocándole una sola cosa.

Repugnancia.

Miró a Lilia reflejando su decisión, le dio una sonrisa felina como la que le daba cuando era un pequeño alfa que hacia travesuras mientras corría por toda la mansión, la fémina le observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya khochu yego [Lo quiero a él]- la sonrisa creció al ver el desconcierto en las facciones del Omega, sabía que era de mala educación hablar en un idioma diferente frente a otra persona pero las expresiones de confusión del japonés eran demasiado lindas.

-Net [No]- fue la respuesta inmediata que le dio la Alfa, su postura y rostro rígido, no dejaría que Viktor se saliera con la suya nuevamente.

-Ah ¿Pochemu net? [¿Porque no?]- le preguntó con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Tol'ko pribyl segodnya, on ponyatiya ne imeyet, chto delat [Sólo llegó hoy, no tiene entrenamiento] - le respondió dándole énfasis en la reciente llegada del japonés y la actual situación- Krome togo, vy dolzhny znat' drugoy Omegas [Además aún no conoces a los otro Omegas]

Posicionó la mejilla en su mano mientras el codo apoyado en la mesa le daba soporte, el sedoso flequillo plateado casi cubriendo uno de sus ojos y aquella sonrisa con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lilia- pronunció el nombre de la mujer con voz fuerte, verde lima chocando con sus pozos azules.

La mirada azulada se desvío para tomar un pequeño macaroons de color rosa pálido, la redondeada galleta se veía suave y no fue capaz de evitar compararla con los acolchados labios y mejillas de Yuuri, quien parecía en cualquier minuto colapsar.

Escuchó el suspiró cansado dado por Baranovskayay, sabía cual era la respuesta.

-Katsuki Yuuri- le llamó la mujer, cada fibra de su ser rígida por la mirada amenazadora que le dedicaba, mordió su delgado labio inferior con nerviosismo -Desde hoy estarás cargo de atender cada necesidad y petición del próximo jefe de la familia Nikiforov.

 _"¿Estaré a cargo? ¿Necesidades? ¿Próximo jefe?"_ Yuuri no entendía ni una de las palabras dichas por la mujer, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Lo único que era capaz de sentir era el calor del perro marrón que estaba en sus pies

La alfa alzó su mano en dirección a la persona sentada disfrutando del té, mientras el brazo libre se encontraba sutilmente cruzado sobre abdomen y una pequeña reverencia. Yuuri entendió de inmediato esa pose de presentación y no quería ni si quiera pensar en la posibilidad obvia que rondaba en su cabeza.

-El siguiente jefe de la familia quien se encargará de todo- dijó con tono cálido, orgullosa -El alfa Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri tembló, el alma abandonando su cuerpo, tanto tiempo intentando escapar de los alfas y ahora estaría atado a uno atendiendo cada pedido de él, sentía su corazón acelerandose y el pánico invadiendolo.

-Estoy a tú cuidado, Yuuri- sonrisa coqueta y brillantes ojos. Sus alarmas de activaron.

Yuuri sabía que algo malo pasaría.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenooo un segundo cap. Es un poco denso pero es más para explicar y darle un inicio:c

Esta lloviendo muchísimo aqui, me encanta el sonido de la lluvia es relajante:v

*platos de niveles: son platos de porcela o de plata que tienen tres tipos de pisos, en su mayoría de usan para meriendas y la hora del té.

*Macaroons son dulces densos hechos con almendra y clara de huevo, también con pasta de almendras [muchas veces se les agrega colorante para darles diferentes tonalidades]

Dios me disculpo por mi ruso es un asco :"v me equivoque como tres veces😂

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y ponerle favoritos, no pensé que les gustará:0

Al igual que los comentarios~ (comenten todo lo que quieran Siempre intentaré responderlos todos)

Muchas gracias.

Bye~


End file.
